I'll see you soon
by Lone Dark Knight
Summary: Flippy's been murdered, and he's not coming back from the grave this time. Not just that Flaky's also in danger now that Flippy's gone. So Flippy comes back to see her again, wth the help of my Oc, Phinx the jackal. Full summery inside. Accepting OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the full summery of this story: **_Someone has killed Flippy, now normally that wouldn't be a problem because he would come back the next day right? Wrong because that same person has dragged Flippy's body to Happy Tree Forest making him die forever and now leaving Flaky unprotected. But lucky for her Flippy's not giving up on her that easily…_

**The summery might have been a little long but that gives you the main idea, Flippy returns blah, blah, blah. But now here's the first chapter. I got the idea for this today when I saw Wrath of the Titan's (Which was horrible by the way). But BEFORE you read this story note that I'm going to edit my other story, Our Past Together's first chapter. Anyway here's the first chapter which has to be the longest chapter that I've ever written:**

_Outside Flippy's house_

**Mysterious persons POV **

I was sitting in my red Ferrari parked just outside HIS house, the one who stole my love, Flaky, from me. I hate him, he hurt me so much. Flaky disserved much better than a psycho who keeps on killing her day after day.

She had to be protected from him, and she needed someone who actually loved her, like me. I still remember when I saw them on their first date, they saw a movie, went to dinner, and then guess what: HE KILLED HER THE SECOND THEY GOT HOME!

I punched the side door of my car leaving a huge dent in it. "That's it." I muttered to myself. "He will die right now." I took my gun out of my black trench coat pocket.

I looked at the gun with happiness knowing that this would be the weapon that would kill Flippy. I opened my car door with the huge dent in it and walked towards Flippy's house with my loaded pistol.

When I reached Flippy's house I kicked the door open and aimed my gun at Flippy. "Why?" the scared green bear asked me as I pulled the trigger, killing Flippy instantly.

"Good, target neutralized." I muttered as I picked up his furry body and dragged him to my car. When I got to my car making sure that no one saw I put his body in my trunk. I then jumped into the car and drove off to Flippy's final destination: Happy Tree Forest, which was conveniently right outside the boundaries of Happy Tree Town. This means that if Flippy's body is in there by the morning he stays dead.

I laughed at that word. Dead. Soon Flippy would be dead, and my sweet Flaky would be mine. My girlfriend, which will probably the best girlfriend that I would ever have.

When I thought about that I noticed that I was out of Happy Tree town and was now deep in Happy Tree Forrest. My car screeched to a stop.

I got out of my car and opened up my trunk to see Flippy's dead body which smelled terrible now. But no the less I plugged up my nose, Grabbed Flippy's body, and buried him in the hole that I berried just a day before.

When his body was in the hole I covered it up with leaves and dirt. When I finished I laughed to myself for a little while and then got back into my car and drove off. "Revenge is so sweet." I said happily. "And now o court my beautiful princess. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed into the night, knowing that tomorrow Flippy would be dead and Flaky would be his. _All according to plan…._

_The very next day_

**Flaky's POV**

I woke up to a knock on my door. So Flaky stretched in her bed and slowly got out. Flaky then sleepily walked towards her front door to see Giggles and Cuddles, who were looking very sad today.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Flaky yawned. She was so tired from last night because she just couldn't sleep, it felt like something was really wrong. It felt like it had something to do with….Flippy.

"Hey earth to Flaky." Giggles knocked on my head bringing her attention back to him. "We're here to tell you something horrible that happened to…..Flippy." When he said that Flaky's heart skipped a beat she knew that something was wrong with Flippy. Something very wrong.

"But anyway." He sighed looking down at the floor and then back to me. "S-Someone murdered him. But that's not the bad part, the same person dropped his body in Happy Tree Forrest. We found Flippy's body today, and-and well he died…"

We he finished Flaky felt her eyes watering up. HER, poor, sweet, Flippy was dead. The only person that she ever truly loved. The worst thing was that Flippy and her were planning on getting married soon.

Flaky started to cry softly. Giggles and Cuddles decided that Flaky needed some alone time. "Uh so Flaky um the funeral is today at 2:00 PM don't be late." Cuddles waved back at Flaky as she and Giggles got back into their Honda Pilot and drove off, leaving Flaky alone.

Flaky wiped the tears out of her eyes and walked back inside. She collapsed onto her blue couch sighing. "Flippy why did someone have to kill you. I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life." Flaky cried to herself. But when she said that she heard a voice in her head._ Don't threat poor, sweet Flaky. Your lover is safe for now, I will make sure of it. _

"What who are you? What do you mean by that?" Flaky shrieked to the ceiling. _Don't worry child_ _It will all be explained soon. _

"What? It will all be explained soon what does that mean?" Flaky shrieked again to the ceiling. But this time there was no reply. "Oh forget it, I'm never going to see Flippy ever again. I'll just die alone-" Flaky heard a knock on the door. She slowly got up and headed towards the door again, but this time when she opened the door she saw someone familiar. "What, what are you doing here S-" But he just put his finger on Flaky's lip and said softly. "Don't say another word, my dear. This will do all of the talking." He then leaned in and kissed Flaky on the lips.

Flaky didn't know how to react, does she pull away or keep on kissing him. I mean she did love Flippy but now she was feeling a sudden burst of relief when she was kissing him. Splendid, Splendid was kissing her and for some reason she enjoyed it. Flaky felt strangely…happy.

Splendid then pulled away, and looked sweetly at her. When Flaky saw the expression on his face, Flaky felt herself blush. He must've really liked her, Flaky was really glad to not have to be alone anymore.

"So Flaky what did you think of that? Is it a yes to go on a date with me?" I thought about it for a second. I really shouldn't do this, especially when Flippy's just died, but when Splendid kissed her she felt so good. She had to say yes, this way she'd be happy and she wouldn't have to be alone. "Yes Splendid, I will." Flaky answered happily. Splendid then walked with Flaky back into her house.

**Flippy's POV **(This should be good)

_About 1 day ago when Splendid killed him_

I felt a pain surge through my chest to my brain as the built delivered the fatal blow to my chest. When I got hit it felt like all time slowed down around me. As soon as my head hit the floor I blacked out. Now when you first die all that you can see is pure black, absolute black.

But when you're in there all you can hear the sounds of your family and friends voices. Like I heard Nutty screaming about Coffee, and the cries of Flaky morning over my death.

"Wait Flaky, I'm ok, see. Please don't cry. I'll find a way, any way to get back to you I promise." I whispered to her feeling a tear stream down my face. And the next thing I knew I was crying about life being unfair and why did I have to leave Flaky, she meant everything to me.

But as I was crying I heard a voice in my head. _Don't cry Flippy you will have the chance to see her soon, for you have been given access to stay on earth for a little while. _"Wait what, how did I get access and when will I be able to see Flaky again. Also who are you?"

_I am Phinx, the jackal that is over 3,000 years old. And you must also know Flippy that you have made it into Hevan, and we have allowed you to spend some time on earth to see you beloved Flaky, for she is in danger. And you will see her today._

"Wait she's in danger why! And can I just go now!" I screamed at Phinx. I needed to find out what he meant by she was in danger. _She is in danger because she is being courted b another man, who you shall see very soon. And once I finish the instructions to you, you may leave to see your princess again. _"Okay." I said excitedly. "What are the instructions?"

_So glad you asked, Flippy. 1 you may not, nor ever talk to her, for that would blow your cove. 2. No interfering with the people she dates. 3. You may not hunt down any guy that Flirts/Kisses her. 4. You may though help her if she ever get's attacked. So do you agree to these rules Flippy? _"Yes sir, diffidently." I said quickly. The thought of seeing Flaky again made me feel so happy, that I felt like jumping up and down._ Good now when you get into the city you must first find a disguise to make sure that she does not recognize you. But right now go and see your princess again. And by the way I'll be watching you to make sure that you stay out of trouble._

A sudden flash of light then flashed in front of my eyes blinding me. "Wha-" I said as my head hit concrete. "What just happened-? Wow I'm alive again! Whoo hoo!" I started jumping up and down when I heard Phinx again. _Stop jumping up and down and go get a disguise! Before someone see's you! _

"Right." I stopped jumping. "Time to get some new threads." 

**Well that has to be the LONGEST chapter I've ever written. Dang that took about 4 hours to edit, and read over and over again. But anyway I now need Oc's for this story, so give me some. Also If I get some reviews I'll update another long chapter tomorrow. Well till we meet again people of Fanfiction bye!**


	2. What happened next

**As promised here is another long chapter, with Ocs! Also thank you to Flaky 2.0 and stripesthetiger11, for giving me Ocs! And by the way thank you to all of the people who reviewed, favorite, and sent me PMs saying how much they enjoyed the story, because all of those things make my day! :)**

**Flippy's POV**

I dashed behind a blue mail box to make sure that no one would see me, because if anyone saw me than I would have go back without seeing Flaky. And THAT would just kill me. "I need to find a way to get to the clothes store." He muttered. "But how?"

It was then that he felt someone tap on Flippy's shoulder. Flippy's blood turned to ice. He wouldn't be able to see Flaky, or well anybody. His plan was ruined. Flippy felt his eyes tearing up at the thought of not seeing Flaky again.

"Hey, bear what's wrong?" She said to the green crying bear. Flippy looked at the blue squirrel. "Splendid." Flippy hissed glaring at the squirrel.

"What do you want _Splendid_." The confused squirrel blinked at Flippy and gave him a weird look. "What are you talking about? My name's not even Splendid, it's Dark Midnight." Flippy gave a small sigh of relief. "Good, good I don't have to go back now."

"What are you talking about." Dark Midnight asked. Flippy to looked to the right and the left side of the blue mail box, and then said. "Okay listen Dark Midnight I need you to go into that store and buy me a leather jacket, sun glasses, and a grey fedora. Here you go a $50 bill, now go and buy the stuff."

Dark Midnight looked at Flippy strangely, but redundantly took the money and went inside the shop to buy the things for Flippy. While Dark Midnight was in the store Flippy kept his guard up to make sure that no one he knew saw him. "Only a few more minutes." Flippy sighed. "Only a few more minutes, till I see you again Flaky. Can't wait to see you again." Flippy started to think all about Flaky and how much he loved every single thing about her. I can't wait.

**Flaky's POV**

Splendid and I were driving out to Happy Tree Forrest, t-to see Flippy's dead body. I felt like I was going to start crying when I thought about him. When I was on the verge of crying, Splendid finally noticed my eyes tearing up so he put his arm over my shoulder and gave me an affectionate smile, which made me feel a lot better.

But as quick as I felt happy I felt guilty and sad again. I frowned. It was his fault to; he was toying with my feelings. He knew that I had really strong feelings for Flippy and now that Flippy was gone he was trying to win me over. It was killing me, knowing that I was falling in love with another person.

I loved Flippy and yet I was dating another guy. Also I feel weird around him, almost as if it had something to do with Flippy's death. Flaky just ignored the feeling, Splendid was a super hero what would he gain from killing Flaky.

When Flaky was thinking about this she finally noticed that Splendid was talking to her. "Common Flaky w-we are here." He said sadly though I thought that I saw a small smile on his face. Oh well it's probably just my imagination.

Flaky got out of the car sighing. She was about to see poor Flippy's dead body, and the worst thing was that she was with her new boyfriend Splendid. Flaky felt like she was about to start crying again, but she then felt Splendid grab her hand and smile at her. At least she had him.

Flaky felt herself smile a little bit, until they reached Flippy's body, where investigators were inspecting Flippy's body. And she wasn't sure if she was imagining it or not but she felt Splendid's hand grasp Flaky's harder and harder.

"What's the matter Splendid?" Flaky asked her boyfriend. "Oh s-sorry Flaky." Splendid apologized letting go of her hand. Flaky gave him a sympathetic smile. She was used to Splendid being tense most of the time, because he was after all a Super Hero, so he had to keep his guard up 24/7.

While she was smiling at him (completely forgetting about Flippy's dead body) a tall tiger with black and orange stripes and a brown ranger hat came up smiling. "Hey Splendid, how you doing." The tiger stuttered. I raised my eyebrow, that tiger chick was in love with Splendid. MY Splendid. I glared at her. Wait dang I'm starting to sound like some obsessed girl. I stopped glaring at the tiger and sighed.

"Oh I fine Stripes, I'm just here with my –uh- girlfriend, Flaky. " Splendid said looking at the ground while he grabbed my hand. I saw Stripes smile melt away, but when she noticed that I was looking at her she gave me a sympathetic look.

"Oh hi Flaky, I'm-um- sorry about Flippy." I nodded sighing. "Well you can come and see him if you like, you know Flippy." I slowly nodded my head and walked with the tiger leaving Splendid standing awkwardly all by himself. But I wasn't worried about him I was more concerned about Flippy's body. Bit my lip thinking about seeing Flippy's dead body lying in the pit hole where the sicko buried poor Flippy's body. What am I supposed to do, when I see him. I'll feel so guilty. I wondered as me and Stripes walked towards Flippy's….dead body.

**Well this Chapter was really short in my opinion, but I gave you one like I promised. But tomorrow I'll give you guys another chappie. And by the way to ****Bronycuddlykittehs ****can you send in your Oc, because I'm going to make your Oc, Stripesthetiger11's Oc, ad Flaky 2.0's Oc a big part later in this story. **


	3. AN, Sorry!

**Phinx: "Sup readers. Sorry about the author not updating the story yesterday, but he's been SUPER busy with homework and FCAT studying. (He's currently staying with his father in Florida instead of in California with his mom) And he probably won't be able to update till the weekend. But he's planning on giving you guys a good really long chapter on Friday using all of the Ocs submitted already. So till then everybody, glad that you're enjoying the story and sorry about this A/N, because Killer hates A/N's too. But anyway see you Friday! :) **


	4. He flips out

**Hey guys I'm B-A-C-K and this chapter will be the longest EVER and it will be the chapter where the most stuff happens! Also I'm going to be using everyone's Ocs for the next chapter. So enjoy the 4# Chapter of I'll see you soon. Which will be when Flippy flips out *DunDunDunnnn*, and as always this chapter will be great. Don't forget the 3 Rs: Read, Review, Recommend! :)**

**Flippy's POV**

_Where is that squirrel. Ugg someone's bound to see me if he doesn't hurry up. _Flippy yawned. _Well I guess that it wouldn't hurt if I just took a nap for a few minutes. What harm could it do?_ Now Flippy thought that he wouldn't be tired at all, but once his furry green head hit the mail box Flippy fell asleep instantly.

_In Flippy's dream_

I dreamt that I was back in the war. But most importantly I noticed that I was at the same battle where Evil was created. "Crap. Now I'm going to have to battle that ass tiger general again."

Flippy then heard a rustling coming from behind him. Flippy reached for his knife, but the attacker was too quick. He threw Flippy on the ground and put his bloody knife on Flippy's neck ready to slit him.

Flippy looked shocked. He was going to die by the tiger general. _Wait. _Flippy thought when he looked at the attacker's hand. _Doesn't Tiger General have claws this guy only has paws. Squirrel paws. BLUE squirrel paws. That would mean….._

Flippy slowly looked up at that attacker. He gasped. It was Splendid. _Figures. The guy who got me into this mess, is now inside my dream. This is just great. Let me guess the next thing in my dream will be-umm- oh yeah Splendid and Flaky sleeping together in the same bed. Yeah right like THAT would ever happen in MY dream._

I smiled at that but unfortunately Splendid noticed this and remarked. "Aww let me guess you're smiling at the thought of seeing your beloved girlfriend-or future fiancé-, Flaky." Flippy smiled at Flaky's name. It was the only good memory he had that wasn't ruined by assholes or abusing parents.

"Well news flash, _buddy. _She's mine now." Splendid laughed at Flippy's smile melt. "I-is t-that true?" Flippy asked Splendid shakily.

_No he must be lying. He had to be lying. How could his beloved Flaky fall for someone this-this Evil? Except for me of course because Evil was part of my PTSD so he was technically a different person, just in the same body. But anyway how at all would she even think of dating a guy like Splendid? It just wasn't possible._

"Well you may not believe this, Flippy, but it's true. Me and Flaky are a couple now. Don't shake your head or try o cover up your ears Flippy it's true. In fact I bet that by tonight Flaky and I will be cuddling up with each other in her bed, and you know what Flippy, we might even have a little sex. You know because I bet that you never sexually satisfied her before. But I will tonight, Flippy. And she will look back on it as the best night of her life. "

_THAT IS IT. No one EVER talks that way about MY Flaky. _Flippy grabbed Splendid's arm and twisted breaking it. "Ahh! What the F-"But before Splendid was able to finish his sentence Flippy grabbed Splendid's big blue head and broke his neck.

Flippy pushed, Splendid's dead bleeding body off him. "Splendid that's what you get for talking about my Flaky that way." Flippy glared at Splendid. _Hmm in fact what if I….._

Flippy grabbed his knife and was about to stab Splendid in his chest when suddenly everything went black. Flippy felt like he was back in Heaven again. "No, no please don't send me back yet. I haven't been able to see Flaky yet. Please give me more time." Flippy cried, thinking that he was being sent back to Heaven.

But when Flippy was about to brawling, there was a blinding flash of light. And when it cleared, he saw himself, Phinx, Splendid, and-and…Flaky.

"Listen Splendid. I warned you to stay out of their relationship. And now thanks to you their relationship will end!" Phinx yelled at a scared looking Splendid. "And now you will die…..hard." Phinx then grabbed Splendid's neck.

Flippy wanted to see what would happen next but he was woken up by someone shaking his shoulder. Flippy jolted up to see Dark Midnight standing in front of him holing Flippy's black hat, leather jacket, and sun glasses.

"Whoa. Uhh thanks Dark Midnight. I owe you one." Flippy said grabbing the clothes and then dashing off into a street ally leaving a confused Dark Midnight to think over what had just happened. Flippy wedged himself in between the brick wall and a dumpster. He made sure that no one saw him and he then took off his famous beret and green army coat and put on his new clothes. Sun glasses, a leather jacket, and a black fedora.

Once he got all of his new clothes on Flippy got out of the street ally and started to look around for clues, which would tell him the wear about of Flaky.

_Dang this is taking too long. I need to find Flaky. I've been walking up and down this street corner trying to find some clue about where Flaky could be, but there's nothing here. Hmm I'm never going to find Flaky._

I kept thinking about whether to give up the search right now or to keep on looking. When I was thinking about if I should start to check in Happy Tree Forrest. I bumped into someone. "Oh sorr-" But I froze when I saw who it was, Flaky.

She was looking as beautiful as always, though her eyes looked like that they'd just been crying a lot. It made me feel sad when I looked into her eyes, it showed me that there was something big troubling her and I hated when something was ever troubling my sweet Flaky.

But I had a horrible feeling that the thing making her cry was me. But that was when I noticed that she waving her hand in front of my face to get my attention. "Oh sorry. What were you trying to say to me?" I blushed; it even made me feel great just to talk to her, or heck just to look at her and her stunning quills and cherry red fur.

"Oh um well I was just handing out flyers for my boyfriends funeral. S-someone murdered him." Flaky sniffed. Flaky passed me one of the flyers. I looked at it and smiled I knew that even when I died she would still care about me. "Well you know w-"But I was cut off by an annoying voice. A voice who I had known too well. Splendid. Splendid ran next to Flaky with that stupid grin that all of the girls loved.

Well except for Flaky. You couldn't just have a well toned body to get Flaky; you had to actually be caring. That's another reason why he loved her; she wasn't as easy to get as the other girls. Like me, I mean in this town all that a girl has to do in this town to get any guy to like her is just to look sexy or something, like wearing one of those super short skirts. Yep every guy would fall for it, except for me. Another reason why Flaky and I are great for each other.

While I was thinking about this I heard Splendid drowning on about Flaky and how beautiful she was. I wanted to gag but if I did then that would sorta give me away.

"Oh yes and by the way Flippy is you exboyfriend now. Because I am your new boyfriend now." Splendid said smirking gleefully while Flaky was looking very annoyed. "But anyway babe you should deliver the rest of the posters while I'll introduce our new friend."

Flaky slowly walked out of the ally and went on to hang up the posters. But the second she was out of sight Splendid grabbed my neck. "Now listen, punk, she's mine. Don't play dumb I have X-ray vision I can see you blushing at her and I can see her blushing at you. But she's MY girlfriend. She's way too hot for you. You don't disserve her at all."

He finished the sentence by dropping me on a smelly garbage bag and flew off. "Jeez, talk about a crazy person." I dusted the trash off myself and looked around. It was late. At least 6:00 PM. I really should find a place to sleep because it looks like it's about to rain.

I looked around trying to find shelter when I eyed an empty trash can, not too rusted or too new and uncomfortable just right. I was about climb in the trash can when I felt someone appear behind me. "Hey Phinx." Flippy whispered.

"Sup Flippy. You look like you're doing well." Phinx said in his usual sorta serious sorta easy going voice. I turned around to reply to Phinx but I was amazed by the way he looked.

He looked like one of those Egyptian man-jackal things but he just stood on his hind legs and had opposable thumbs. Phinx also had glowing red eyes, blue markings, and golden bracers. Also Phinx had a pretty well toned body for someone who's 2,000 years old.

"It's good but Flaky-"But Phinx cut me off. "I know but don't forget Flippy; you can't interfere with her relationship or her boyfriend." I nodded slowly and started to climb into my trash can, when suddenly there was another interruption, but this one was far worse than Phinx, Evil.

"_Ahh hello Flippy long time no see brother. How's Flaky been? Oh wait you LOST her Hahaha! _

"What how did you get back here, Evil?" Flippy said looking around franticly for a mirror, so he could see Evil.

_Well first moron, I'm talking to you in your head not through the mirror. And I only come back whenever you're back on Earth, genius._

"Well what do you want now?" Flippy asked.

_Revenge. Vendetta. Whatever you call it against Splendid. And also when I find Splendid tonight since he'll be with Flaky maybe I can even comfort her a little bit. If you get my drift._

"You're sick, Evil. And besides who says that you're taking control?"

_Me. I'm taking control because I say so._

Suddenly I felt a sudden rush that I hadn't felt for a very long time, Evil's power surging through my body making me well evil. Then everything went black, and the only thing that I could hear was Evil laughing.

**Flaky's POV**

_Inside of Flaky's Living room_

"Yeah so anyway I saved a school bus and got a medal-" Splendid was drowning on and on about his heroic life instead of asking me about my life like Flippy would.

I can't believe that 1. I'm dating this guy and 2. I'm actually on a date with this idiot. I sighed, remembering all of the good times that I had with Flippy. How he would care about me and would make me feel like I was truly special.

But with Splendid it was blah, blah, blah my life, my life. Never MY life. Also in all of them a beautiful girl would kiss Splendid on the mouth, every day. Even though Splendid said that it didn't mean anything, the least he could do for Flaky was to try not to have the girls kiss him.

If only Flippy was still alive, he would hug me still, and kiss me and make me feel that he truly thinks that I'm the only girl that he has his eyes on. Also if he was still alive then we would get married. And if we did get married then he would still love me and he would protect me from jerks like Splendid.

But that wouldn't happen, ever. I was stuck without hope. Except for that new guy even though we hadn't talked that much he felt like-like Flippy. He was my last hope or else I might as well kill myself now.

I looked back at Splendid and thought about why I even stayed with a jerk like him. Probably to protect me from, Brandon. I sighed at Splendid, was this the only reason that I stayed with his, in fear?

I shook my head at this thought. When I was thinking about this I heard a noise from outside, a loud bang, like someone had just hit a trash can with a metal bat.

When I heard it I cuddled up to Splendid in fear. "Aww don't worry Flaky I'll protect you." Splendid said with a little bit of laughter in his voice. Another reason I hated him he would make sarcastic comments about me and my fears.

I was going to pull away from Splendid but he held me tighter, probably getting the wrong idea. "You know what I think that we should get to bed." Splendid said sweetly to me. He flew up to my bedroom and put me in my bed.

I smiled at the fact that he was doing something nice for me but that was until he got into my bed to. NAKED. That's right Splendid got into my bed naked, probably thinking that I wanted to have sex with him.

I tried to climb out of my bed but like what happened on the couch Splendid grabbed me and pulled me closer to his warm body.

I tried and tried to pull away but it was no use he had super strength. And the worst thing is that when I tried to get away Splendid started to take off my pants and underwear. He was determined to have sex with me no matter what.

Flaky started to whimper when she felt Splendid's lips start to suck on her neck and move his paws up and down her trembling body.

"P-please Splendid stop. I don't want to do this." Flaky begged but Splendid just ignored her pleading and kept on sucking on her neck and moving his paws up and down her torso muttering "yep you're going to be the best one Flaky. Out of all of these experiences I've ever had you're in the lead."

Flaky didn't know what to do or say to Splendid but when she was about to tell Splendid to seriously freaking stop she heard another noise another bang, which surprised her so much that she grabbed Splendid's body and pulled him closer making Splendid grin like crazy, knowing that Flaky was finally loving him back. "Great. This is going to be the worst night of my life. Oh why can't I be having sex with Flippy instead of Splendid." Flaky muttered low enough so Splendid couldn't hear. It was diffidently going to be a long night for Flaky.

**Well I tried to make this chapter more mushy and lovey. But by the way for all of you FxF fans (like me) know that I will also make a chapter about Flippy and Flaky doing it. Also if you send in an Oc from now on I might give it a minor part because I'm getting so many Pms about Ocs But anyway R-E-V-E-I-W! **


End file.
